Conspiracy
by GABGM
Summary: Four times Amy and Topanga Conspired to push Josh and Maya together and one time they didn't need to.


**Disclaimer, I don't own Boy meets World or Girl Meets World. If I did, the age gap would be addressed because Maya is actually just under two years younger than Josh.**

The moment Maya hart walked through her front door, Amy Mathews knew that her son stood absolutely no chance. The young girl came into their lives like a hurricane, quite literally. She was all pig tails and rosy cheeks when she, Topanga and Riley rushed into the Mathews' home trying to escape the harsh winds of Philadelphia's autumn. One look at her bright smile and Josh was mesmerized, most people probably would have wrote of the young boy's reaction as intrigue about the stranger that had just walked through the door, but Amy knew better. Amy knew her sons and she knew that look, how could she not? It was the same look Cory had worn for years every time he saw Topanga. Yes Amy was sure that her son's heart had been captivated by the young blonde as soon as her eyes met his, she also knew that Topanga had noticed the same thing.

That weekend was the first of many in which Amy and Topanga conspired to make sure that Josh and Maya developed the bond they had inevitably formed. Amy had no problem helping them dress up for their make believe wedding, making sure to take plenty of pictures to show them in the future, Topanga asked Josh to please hold the six year -old's hand as they walked through the park and they both ensured that every night at dinner, they were sat by one another.

The next time they saw each other was just over a year later, at Riley's seventh birthday. As it were, Riley was going through a slight obsession with princesses and thus, her party was decked out in princess gear. The apartment had been decorated like a castle, the cake iced to depict a fairy-tale like forest and every guest was dressed head to toe in princess attire. There were around twenty little girls running around with crowns on their head so Topanga wasn't surprised when she saw Maya looking more than a little upset at being ignored.

"Look at Maya" Amy sighed "she looks so sad"

"She's taking Kermit leaving really hard"

"Can you blame her?"

"I can't believe he just walked out like that"

"Joshy sweetie come here, maybe he'll cheer her up a little" she whispered before her son approached them "don't you think Maya makes a beautiful princess?"

"Mom" he groaned as his cheeks grew red.

"You're supposed to be a prince Josh, so her wish should be your command. Just like in the movies"

"Why don't you go play with her?" Topanga suggested.

"Okay" josh was fooling no one with his cavalier attitude, fifteen minutes later he was running around the apartment, Maya's legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Could they be any cuter?" Amy chuckled later as the adults sat at the table watching Maya and Josh sitting on the couch, hand in hand, talking and laughing.

"It's so sweet" Topanga cooed.

"Seems like just yesterday that was you two"

"Come on mom, Josh and Maya re not like me and Topanga"

"You really can't see it can you?"

"See what?"

"They're infatuated with one another"

"They are not, they're just kids"

"When was the last time you saw your brother sit still for more than ten minutes? He's been sat there, just talking to Maya for an hour"

"Oh no!" Cory groaned "I'm stopping this right now"

"You'll do no such thing" Amy chastised her son "let them be"

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all"

"Why?"

"Because she's like my little girl, and I don't want any boys near her. Not until she's at least twenty five"

"Come on Cory, its innocent" said Topanga.

"I'm getting Riley and the rest of the girls down here now! Makeover time's over"

"No!" the two women yelled in unison.

"Just let them be alone for a little while longer" Topanga clarified upon seeing her husband's confused face.

"So I can't do anything to prevent it but you two are conspiring to make sure they get together?" he raised a brow.

"We're just helping them get along"

"Trust me son, you shouldn't get in your mother's way when she wants something"

"Not you too Dad"

"What? I think they're kind of cute"

"I'm not ready for this"

"Well I wasn't ready for you two either" Amy told her son "and now look? You've given me two beautiful grandchildren"

Because of various circumstances, Maya and josh didn't see each other again until Christmas four years later, but despite the time that had past, the spark they shared as children burned just as brightly now. Topanga and Amy watched from the kitchen as Josh complemented Maya, and walked away scratching his head, a blush tinting both their cheeks.

"I knew they would still feel the same" Amy smiled.

"Cory thought they'd be over it"

"He's just not ready for his baby to grow up"

"Which one?"

"Both of them. Josh could be twenty and Cory would still look at him like a toddler"

"And Maya's just as good as his daughter"

"He'll come around trust me"

"Really? Because it looks like he's writing Josh the riot act" the women looked over to the corner of the living room to find Cory talking to Josh, and he did not look happy. Not that josh looked any better, in the sixteen years of his life, Amy had never seen him look so terrified.

"Oh I hope he doesn't scare him too much" As it would happen, that Christmas also proved as Topanga and Amy's next opportunity to push josh and Maya just a little bit closer. The end of the night had come quickly and Shawn, Allen and Cory had somehow seemed to fall asleep again.

"I really should be heading home" Maya said "my mom's shift is over soon and I don't want her to get home to an empty house on Christmas"

"I don't like you walking in the city by yourself at night Maya"

"It's fine Mrs Mathews really, I'm used to it"

"Still Maya, it's not safe; would you mind walking her home Josh"

"Course not" he smirked "Come one gorgeous let's get going"

"You really don't have to Josh"

"The more you argue with me the more likely it is that your mom will get there before us"

"Fine" she smiled "let's go"

Twenty minutes later Corey woke up and wasn't exactly pleased when he found out that his wife had sent his brother out alone with his crush. "What were you thinking about Topanga?"

"I was thinking that we needed to do something to undo the mess you created! What did you say to Josh?"

"Nothing, I simply told him that it was not appropriate for him to have feelings for a girl that was three years younger than him and that if he really liked her then he would still like her when she was old enough and I was dead"

"Cory" Amy scolded "it's completely innocent, they live in different states"

"It was a preventative measure"

"Wait" Topanga said "Josh is only two years older than Maya"

"Really?" Cory feigned innocence "I had no idea"

"Not cool dad" Augie piped up.

Cory's talk did more damage than anyone had realized and Josh stayed well clear of Maya, pushing her away at any chance he had. Amy really began to worry that Maya would eventually be pushed to the limit and give up on him. She decided the only thing to do would be to get help from her partner in crime "Topanga" she said over the phone on December 30th "what are we going to do? I really think she might be at her limit, I mean she hasn't called in months"

"Yeah, the college party was really hard for her"

"Josh is beside himself, I've never seen him like this"

"Maya, Katy and Shawn are coming for dinner tomorrow night, you guys should come up"

"That sounds nice, I'll run it by Alan but what time?"

"Around sevenish, Katy's cooking so it should be good"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow"

Katy pulled out all the stops for the dinner, probably in an attempt to impress Shawn, but Topanga wasn't complaining because the four course meal, which included homemade cheesecake, was incredible.

"Wow, that was incredible" Shawn exhaled, cleary uncomfortable with just how much he had eaten.

"Agreed" Cory patted his stomach "I don't think I'll be able to eat again in a week"

"It really was delicious" Topanga chuckled "thanks Katy"

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" josh asked as he stole the last slice of cake.

"It was impossible not to learn, growing up with my mom. Maya knows her way around the kitchen too"

"Really?"

"You seem surprised" Maya smirked at him.

"You know this cake was great and I do have a birthday coming up soon"

"Well mine's is closer so get me a good gift and we'll talk"

"That's right! Fourteen already, you excited?"

"I was last year when I was turning fourteen" she chuckled "fifteen Josh"

"What? Riley just turned fourteen"

"Yes Josh, it's new year's eve, meaning I was born at the start of the year"

"But I thought you were three years younger than me" Amy had never known her son to have much of a temper, but she was pretty sure that it would have been impossible for her son to have had more malice in his eyes than he did in that moment. She didn't know if she felt more sorry for Josh, who had been lied to for a year, or Cory, who was on the receiving end of Josh's stare and looked like he might run away in fear. "You just let me think that?" he spat at his brother.

"Woops"

"You're a jerk"

"This changes nothing Maya" Cory added after her eyes glistened and her smile widened.

Topanga and Amy were sure that that was all it was going to take for Josh to finally take the leap but time passed and nothing changed. Sure they seemed to be much more open with their attraction to one another, josh had even started to throw it back to her when Maya flirted with him, but they were still just friends. Even when Josh moved into the city for college a year later he and Maya started to spend more time together, their relationship remained platonic. They would go to movies together, go out for dinner and even spend entire afternoons together sharing words over cups of coffee at Topanga's. Years past and soon enough it was Maya's seventeenth birthday and she and Josh were still dancing around their feelings for one another. Amy and Topanga shared a look when they had arrived to the hunter-hart residence. They both knew something had to be done, what they did not know is that it would be Alan that would step in this time. The situation really was serious if Alan felt the need to intervene.

"When are you going to man up and make a move?" Alan asked his son once they had been left alone with Topanga at the table.

"What?"

"I'm not blind son. Everyone knows what you feel for each other and it's not like you're kids anymore"

"Dad…"

"I'm just saying" he put his hands up in surrender "now could be the perfect time"

Except it wasn't, in fact spring had come and gone and still there had been no change in their relationship, the family were sick of their constant flirting to the point of being desperate. That's why, when the Mathews decided to make a trip to Philly for a week, after Amy and Alan had come to visit, it was decided that Maya should join them there when Riley returned from camp on Friday. They were just ironing out the details when they walked through the front door of the family home, and their conversation was abruptly ended. Amy prided herself on knowing her kids, she usually knew what they were thinking before they did, so she was a little upset to find that one of them had been hiding something from her. When she walked into her living room to find her youngest son locked in a pretty heated embrace with a young girl, she didn't really know what to think.

"Joshua Gabriel Mathews, I cannot believe you brought a girl here! You know you're not allowed to bring girls here alone"

"Mom! I thought you were coming back tomorrow" he pushed the girl off of him and she fell to the floor with a thud and a quiet groan but Amy was much too preoccupied by yelling at her shirtless son to pay her any attention.

"I'm sorry mom"

"Mrs Mathews I am so sorry" this was the first glance Amy had spared the young woman who was wrapped around her son seconds earlier. If she had been shocked when she walked through the door, this was a whole new world.

"Maya?" her jaw dropped.

"Oh My God!" Topanga added "How long has this been going on?"

"Don't be mad mom" Josh pulled his shirt over his head.

"How long Joshua?" Amy asked impatiently.

"Six months"

"Six months! You kept this from your family for six months?"

"Not the entire family"

"Riley knows" Maya added.

"And she kept it a secret this long?" Topanga asked surprised at her daughter "I'm impressed"

"Yeah well, I'm happy you two got your act together but I still haven't forgotten you brought a girl here alone"

"Sorry mom, this is the first chance we've had to see each other all summer. We were desperate"

"A situation you could have avoided if you had told us you were dating"

"Sorry" said Maya.

"well we were going to suggest you come stay with us when Riley gets back from camp but I think Josh will keep you company just fine so why don't you go home, pack a bag and you can stay with us while Cory and Topanga are here. That way you can give your mom and Shawn some time alone, God knows they won't have much when the baby gets here"

"I don't want to impose" she shot josh an uncertain look.

"I want you here babe" he dropped a kiss on her head and wrapped an arm around her I always want you here"

"You will be staying with augie in Josh's room. You can take the couch son" Amy shot Josh a serious look.

"I really don't want to put you guys out"

"You won't be Maya, you know we love you like family" Topanga smiled.

"Who knows" Amy chuckled "maybe you'll officially be family one day"

"Okay" Josh replied quickly "we're in love but Maya's still in High school, why don't you let us graduate before you plan the ceremony"

"You already told her you love her?" Amy cried outraged.

"It's been six months mom, I've known her for forever and I know we're young but I love her so mu…"

"Not that, I know that. You've been in love with her since you were eight years old. We wanted to be there when you told her"

"Okay I get that you guys are a close family but there are boundaries"

"This is our relationship"

"Please" she laughed "Topanga and me worked harder than either of you to make this relationship happen"

 **A/N Okay so I actually don't really like the writing in this one shot but figured what the hell? Why not upload it. I hope someone out there liked it. As always, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
